Need Name
by Light Guardian
Summary: Ever wonder why Kenshin was the baka deshi. Well you'll meet the other student and find out their conflicts. No OOC character.


Author's Note: I got this idea when I was watching the OVA with Tomoe that someone in my compound lent me. I dunno if you'll like what I did, but I did it too add more conflict. I need I title, I was thinking Conflicts, or Conflicting Emotions, but I'm not sure if it fits. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rk because I didn't write it but I own this fic and its idea.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What is your name?" 

" Watashi wa Kaoru" 

With that Hiko picked up the little girl of 4 years and carried her home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A little boy was thrown backwards into the water. " Baka deshi, that's not what I taught you. Your turn Kaoru!" The little girl who had been perched up on the rock watching pulled out her katana and lunged forward executing the move correctly. She was rewarded with a slight twitching up of the corners of his mouth. 

The boy watched a little envious as his comrade and friend did something he could not. However shamefully he let those fellings pass as she was his only comfort and friend. 

Later at night, Kaoru noticed something was bothering Kenshin. 

" What is it?" She asked plopping down next to him. 

" Huh?" He said acting like he didn't know what she meant. 

" You know what I'm talking about." she said grabbing his face and bringing it so their foreheads touched. He stared into his as if reading them. " Your eyes give you away, you know very much what I mean." 

Kenshin looked down and sighed. " Why doesn't Hiko call you baka deshi and criticize you?" 

"Thats because you are driven by your emotions, you don't think with a clear mind. Therefore you cannot put your best and your all into your fighting. Promise me that you'll never keep a secret from me, especially if its bothering you." She said working the puppy eyes and puffy face on him. 

He laughed, " I promise." Then bringing their pinkys together they sealed the promise. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She stood in the shadows as silent as a wrath. Eyes observing the argument taking place. 'Kenshin your emotions that are driving you don't let you understand. This war, we should not and have no right to interfere. You cannot solve the problem by shedding more blood. Then you become part of the problem that you wanted to solve. This is why Hiko calls you a baka deshi.' 

She knew what decision he would make, she had seen it coming for quite a while and had prepared for it. She reached behind her and pulled something out of her sash. As soon as Hiko left she made her way to Kenshin. 

"I know I can't stop you from going, so I'll support your decision." She said handing him a dirk, it had razor sharp edges and instead of a leather shealth it was made of cherry wood. " We shall meet again so do no forget me." 

With that the two best friends parted. Knowing fully well that their destinies were intertwined for them to meet again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


The city was full of whispers as people pointed at a figure. 

"What is a woman doing dressed as a man? Doesn't she know that its not proper for a woman to dress like that?" Were the mild comments. 

Kaoru who having been with Hiko for most of her life had never owned a Kimono since she was too young and then it was too constricting and 'inappropriate' for sword fighting. Hiko had found it a waste of money, since she would not need it. 

Therefore she just walked along ignoring the comments. She felt a group of strong ki's coming closer and turned her head to look. She saw a group of men in green uniforms marching by. She watched with a passive face and noticed two people in particular noticed her and turned to look at her. One of them looked young while the other had four locks of hair on his face. 

She knew that they had felt her ki and so meerly smiled at them tilting her head in acknowledgement. Then she turned around and continued heading in her previous direction. She did not know that her smile had deeply effected one of the men. He stared after her and after whispering some excuses to his partner, he snuck off after her. 

She went to the outskirts of town and found a tall tree. Within a few seconds she had zoomed up the tree and was lounging ontop of one of the branches. She sat their silently waiting and in no time the man who had run after her appeared under the tree confused as to her whereabouts. 

" Looking for me?" She asked out of the blue startling him. As he looked up she asked, " Why are you following me?" 

"I find you interesting." 

"Really, why?" 

" You're female but you dress like a man and have a strong ki." 

" I have my reasons, mr?" 

"Okita Souji." Then before he could blink he found himself drowning in the most beautiful eyes that were a stunning shade of the clearest blue. 

" It's not polite to follow people you don't know or ask them personal questions." She replied and began walking back to the city. 

" Wait before you go, what's your name?" 

"Kamiya Kaoru!" She called back from a distance. 

"Kaoru." He whispered watching her retreating back.   


When she got back to town she headed to the inn. She hid her ki as she saw Kenshin about to enter. Sneaking up she tapped him on the shoulder. She immediatly ducked under his sword and hugged him. When the scent Jasmine assulted him he lowered his sword. 

"Kaoru?" 

" Mou, I don't remeber this habit of yours when greeting friends." She said huffily. " Good to see you too I'm sure except not with a sword at me." He stared at her in shock. She glared with a pout when he didn't smile. " Oh so I'm not welcome?" 

Her familiarity and precence brought the corners of his mouth slightly up. Frowning she used her hands to make his smile bigger. "There that's much better." Kenshin slightly grinned because this used to be one of her favorite methods of cheering him up.   


Author's note: Hey cool, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote. As you can see the conflict will be a love triangle between Kaoru who is not on either side and Kenshin and Okita who are enemies. What do you think! Need Reviews after all, I spent all that time writing a chapter when I still have so much homework due for tomorrow. 


End file.
